newgenerationnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Ketsuga
Character First Name Rin Character Last Name Ketsuga IMVU Username AnbuKisameUchiha Nickname Death God Apperance Age 12 years old (1200) Family Shinto Ketsuga Kru Ketsuga Squad Hunter Nin Students Hawk Kru Ketsuga Date of Birth 09/22 Gender male Ethnicity black Height 4'10 Weight 90lbs Blood Type Unknown Allignment Neutral Occupation Student/Shinobi(hunter nin ) Scars/Tattoos has i weird birth mark on left palm that looks like a sun,he is offen looking at his hand Affiliation Takigakure Relationship Status finds love in killing people and causing chaos. Personality and Behaviour (Rin would in the years after being left at a village gate have a rude mean kinda to everyone never seen smiling unless he was doing something that would cause pain of blood lost to someone or Chaos to those in the village .He would be more of a loner not really caring about teamwork or none of that other shit he would be more focus on killing and reading about the village history. And Kenjutsu styles and moves and ninjutsu and other things he would always sit in the back of the class not caring about others, this came from being left behind by his family to fend for hisself in a village he knew nothing about. Growth and Development 'Child' 'Teenager' 'Adult' {Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Rin loves to be a jerk to anybody possible even if its a group of people, he learned cussing at a young age and loves to cuss at people out his favorite word is shit. Nindo "i must kill for my master tells me you need to die today,what i pitty i need do hate to have to do this.' "if you are willing to die then let me lend you a hand." Summoning his blade Ketsuga a 16 inch blade of Yang Release and black steel,crafted at his will. And his retractable scythe found on his hip. Bloodline/Clan Ketsuga Clan was created by Melech Uchiha, that kekkai Genkai allows them to summon there weapon with ease and turn their bodies into makeshift parts of said weapon. Rin can summon a 16 inch blade to his side any time but he hasnt learned how to shift parts of his body into his weapon yet because he is still learning the ways of his clan. They all are naturally good with weapons from birth. Kekkai Genkai 'Full Manifestion Techique' ' ' 'Weaponizing Technique' Ninja Class Genin Element One (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) Element Two (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) Advanced Nature * Steel Release * Yang Release Weapon of Choice Ketsuga's blade Ketsuga's scythe Databook Chakra Color Heavenly White Weapons Inventory Blade of Kestsuga Kunai 7 Shuriken 7 Senbon 7 Smoke Bombs 6 Makibishi 20. * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): * Senbon (cost 1 pieces each) * Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each) * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each) * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each) * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each) * Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each) Total:47 Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Clan Jutsu * Bringer Light * Chains of Reason * Fate *Bringer Lotus * Addition * Multiplication * Iaido * Dance of Ketsuga * Aura Release * Steel Release *Ketsuga Tensho Ninjutsu Allies *Kisame Uchiha Enemies Unknown Background Information On September 22,XXXX Shinto who had been asking for a son for years got one,In a unknown location underground near the hidden waterfall village,Melech Uchiha and Shinto Ketsuga would be in the birthing room because a Unnamed Shinobi and lover of Shinto would be having a baby After hours of Shinto getting his hand squeezed till it was red with a finally push a boy would be born into the world, crying opening his white eyes to the world looking into his fathers eyes and his father into his. no one would even noticed that his mother had passed from birthing problems, melech would take the dead female shinobi and feed her to the wolves then tell Shinto that she had passed and that they would need to find someone to feed the baby or he would die. Years would pass after his birth threw unknown means he was kept alive and grew up with his father learning the was of the clan till one day, the young short white haired boy would have to leave his father at the age of nine,he would get dropped off into front of a village gate while he was sleep by his father after that he would have no memory of his father or the man that created their clan.He would get founded by the jounin working the West gate of the village and handed off to a Adult Chuunin and rushed to the kage. Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by:Melech Uchiha Category:Characters Category:Weapons